There is technology called motion capture that attaches a marker to a model such as a human, and by detecting the movement of this marker, digitizes and captures the movement of the model in real space. There is also technology for capturing the movement of a model by taking images of the movement of the model by one or a plurality of cameras, or by measuring the distance to the model using the time progression of infrared light that is irradiated on the surrounding, or measuring the phase difference of the reflected waves of that infrared light.
These technologies are used in a game in virtual space in order to move a character on the screen more naturally, for example. In Japanese Patent No. 4,117,682, a device is disclosed that makes it more possible to enjoy a game that is rich in changes by taking images of a user and following certain parts of the user such as a head, both eyes and the like.
In a game device that reproduces the movement of a user in virtual space in this way, in order to accurately capture the movement of the user, the standing position of the user with respect to the camera is important. Generally, the standing position of a user is adjusted by the user by looking at his/her own image that is displayed on the screen. Alternatively, the standing position of the user is adjusted by matching the user's own image with a human type object as a reference that is displayed on the screen.
However, these methods of adjustment cause the user to be aware of adjustment of the position, so that it becomes more difficult for the user to become intensely engaged in the game. Moreover, when these adjustments are made during the play of a game each time the user moves from a suitable position, the progression of the game has to be stopped each time, and so that it becomes difficult to become deeply involved in the game.
In order to solve such problems, the object of the present invention is to provide a game device, a game control method and a computer readable non-transitory information recording medium with a program recorded thereon that are suitable for adjusting the standing position of a user in real space in a game that reproduces the movement of the user in real space in virtual space.